This disclosure relates to a solid-state alloy processing and articles formed thereby.
Solid-state processing involves the treatment of materials below their melting points. In contrast, fusion processing involves the treatment of materials above their melting points. Cold spray or cold gas-dynamic spraying, is one example of solid-state processing. Cold spraying, and variations thereof, utilize pressurized gas to accelerate particles through a nozzle toward a target surface while the temperature of the particles remains below the melting point. The particles are accelerated above a critical velocity such that the high kinetic energy of the particles causes plastic deformation and bonding with the target surface.